


Don't Hesitate

by Darky_Parky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhanger, Extremely short I apologize, Gen, I'm evil, Original work - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: A mother and her son in the zombie apocalypse. What more do I have to say?





	Don't Hesitate

The mother and her son sat in the secured room of their safe house. The mother was young, but due to all the stress she has begun sprouting gray hairs. There are bags beneath her dark, sunken eyes. She's tired and she just wants the best for her son, Bruce. Bruce is a dark haired boy who is somewhat oblivious to the world around him.

The mother is currently telling Bruce of the safe house's rules.

"Remember to stay in here and never go outside without an adult."

"Like the ones here?"

The mother smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes, like the ones here. And Bruce, never go out after dark."

"Why, mommy?"

"Because it's not safe after dark." A memory flashed across the woman's mind of the convenient store where she was gathering supplies. In the back was one of those. . . things, gorging on human flesh.

It looked over to her with bright, white eyes. It's rotting flesh hanging from it's freshly blood stained jaw. It's arms and legs were nothing but bones and shreds of cartilage and muscle that were **just** holding the limbs together. The wall was splattered with new blood. The mother was frozen in place as the unearthly being lunged at her.

The mother now looked down at her bite anxiously. Her skin was starting to turn a disgusting gray, her veins were beginning to show through. She didn't have much time left. "And Bruce,"

"Yes, mommy?" She handed Bruce her pistol and looked deep into his wide, sad eyes.

"Don't hesitate."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! And don't be afraid to hit me up on your theories of what happened next.


End file.
